<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghost’s Pumpkin Soup by TurbonicFlaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900064">A Ghost’s Pumpkin Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurbonicFlaws/pseuds/TurbonicFlaws'>TurbonicFlaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello From The Hallowoods (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurbonicFlaws/pseuds/TurbonicFlaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Diggory go for a nice little walk and nothing bad happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diggory Graves/Percy Reed, Percy Reed/Diggory Graves, Stitches HftH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ghost’s Pumpkin Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk so far had been quiet. Neither of the two characters had intended for it to be as such, but the silence felt especially fragile that particular morning and neither of them felt the need to break it. </p><p>The sun was warm as it rose, and somewhere in the distance gentle birds sang their waking songs. The wind blew gently, though the soft chill of the breeze didn’t bother either of the figures as they marched stiffly through what appeared to be a pumpkin stretching as far as the eye can see; reaching out in every direction and swallowing the ground below them. </p><p>The softer looking character of the two, a ghost gliding gently behind the patchwork monster in front, paused his movement, glancing over the horizon after hearing a distant tune on the wind. If he were able to, perhaps he’d have shuddered. Percy was never fond of dawn. When the sun rose over the distant hills and woke the birds, beckoning, ordering them to sing their songs, to play their music. The boy scowled, and mentally began to scold himself for getting so defensive and worked up over some birds singing. But he couldn’t help it, not after everything he’d been through. Fear had been hammered into him. He’d learned at such a young age that music wasn’t something to be enjoyed. Especially when he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Percy was stuck in his own head, lost in thought, and would likely stay that way for the next hour if it weren’t for a loud ‘crunch’ catching him off guard. Panic surged through him, and his form shifted accordingly, instinctively, making him appear hostile. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” The other character who, Percy was embarrassed to admit he’d forgotten about, apologised.<br/>
Percy paused for a moment, and his appearance softened. His gaze shifted to the character’s foot, which was making itself at home wedged inside a pumpkin that was half submerged in the dirt. Percy looked back up to his friend’s eyes, and laughed gently. </p><p>Diggory tilted their head in confusion, unblinking eyes focused on the slight dimples in the ghostly boy’s cheeks. “Sorry, Diggory.” Percy started, drifting closer to them, now suddenly aware of the space between them from when he’d gotten lost in thought just moments ago. “That’s a little funny.” He remarked, happily. </p><p>Diggory was still for a number of seconds, before finally smiling and happily replying“I’m stuck!”<br/>
To emphasise, they tried to kick their foot, and break it free from it’s pumpkin prison, to no avail. </p><p>Percy hummed, examining the vegetable, but shook his head. “I can’t help you with that, sorry Diggory.” He admitted, joyfully defeated. Diggory shrugged, and tried once again to kick their foot free, with the same outcome as before. “I... suppose we’ll have to stay here a while?” They muttered, looking up to Percy apologetically.<br/>
“That’s fine, we can stay here.” The boy replied, then paused. Percy hummed a flat note as he thought, then quickly stopped himself.</p><p> “Hey, sit down.” He requested, and Diggory sat. Percy lowered himself to the ground, and leaned on Diggory, who stiffened at what should have been the touch. But they relaxed soon after, Percy did the same.<br/>
“Maybe I should start calling you ‘Pumpkin’, seeing that you’ve been so easily overpowered by one.” The ghostly boy laughed softly. Diggory stuck their tongue out as a response, and attempted to blow a raspberry at Percy, though their rotted lungs couldn’t manage it, so instead, they were silent. Percy smiled, and sighed. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” He asked, closing his eyes. “Mhm.. I am.” Diggory replied, their voice coarse, but gentle, as it always had been. “Are you?” They asked in turn. Percy nodded. “I am.. Let’s stay here a while, it’s nice here. Very pretty, lot’s of.... pumpkins.” He spoke that last part awkwardly, earning a chuckle from his partner next to him. </p><p>With a sigh, and a dreamy smile he didn’t realise he was wearing, Percy was once again lost in thought. Though, this time the thoughts were pleasant. They were about an open dirt land that stretched as far as the eye can see, about the rising sun and it’s warmth he barely remembered the feeling of, about the thousands of pumpkins that grew wildly along the vast plane, and most importantly; about the character sitting next to him, who stared off into the boundless sky, who kept Percy safe, who gave him a reason to stay in this abysmal forest. He thought about Diggory Graves, the person he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>